Old Enemies Become New
by bloodyparchment
Summary: Ron can't have Harry and Hermione over for the summer. Harry goes to Hermione's house. Sparks fly. It gets weird when Ginny calls Hermione a Mudblood on the train. What happened? Fluffy HHr
1. The Letters

Harry Potter is a very special boy indeed. You see for the last five years Harry Potter has been attending a very secret school known only to Harry's kind as Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. At the moment, Harry was sprawled out on his bed staring at the ceiling of his room at number 4 Privet Drive. He was awaiting the arrival of one of his best friends, his pet owl Hedwig who at the moment was taking a letter to his other best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. You see, Harry's kind, that is to say, witches and wizards, send mail by post owl. Hedwig had been nothing but a good friend (not to mention a loyal postman) to Harry for the past five years when he received her as a birthday present from his half-giant friend Hagrid just after Harry received his acceptance letter from Hogwarts.  
  
Harry closed his eyes and rolled over in bed. He lay there for about five minutes thinking about nothing in particular when he felt a soft peck on the back of his hand. He looked up, and sure enough there was Hedwig holding out her leg with two new letters attached to it. Harry could just make out the neat scrawl of Hermione's handwriting and Ron's messy scribble. Harry hastily pulled both letters off, thanked Hedwig, and ripped Hermione's open.  
  
Dear Harry,   
  
Hi! How are you? Are the Dursleys treating you well? Remember if they're not you can always tell Moody. I wanted to know if you and Ron wanted to come to my house this summer. We only have one guestroom but it's big enough for two beds. Hope you can come!  
  
love,  
  
Hermione  
  
Harry instantly turned the paper over and anxiously scribbled:  
  
YES! YES! YES!! I'D LOVE TO COME!  
  
Harry  
  
He then opened Ron's letter feeling like nothing could upset him now.  
  
Harry-   
  
Hey mate! How ya doin'? Sorry I haven't written in a while! I'm sorry to say that Grandma Weasley is in town and I can't have you and Hermione over. I can't even go to Hermione's house! I hope we can see each other soon! Maybe we can all meet in Diagon Alley!  
  
Ron  
  
Harry suddenly felt less than perfect. Would Hermione still let him come over? He took another piece of parchment and wrote:  
  
Hi Hermione!  
  
How are you? I'm fine the Dursleys have been avoiding me since Moody's threat. Thanks for inviting me, but when you hear from Ron, write me (or you could call, just say you're my teacher and I'm in trouble or something.) and tell me if I'm still allowed to come over.  
  
Harry  
  
He tied the note to Hedwig's leg and sent her off once she'd had enough to eat. Hedwig returned the day later with Hermione's reply. Harry ripped it open expecting the worst.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Of course your still invited! Did you think I wasn't going to let you come because Ron isn't? Now please send Hedwig back to tell me if you're comming or not and we'll come get you.  
  
Love,  
  
Hermione  
  
Harry folded up the paper neatly and placed it on his desk. He then bounded down the stairs to ask his aunt and uncle if he could go.  
  
When he got downstairs he immediately went to Uncle Vernon knowing that he'd have to ask him anyway.  
  
"Um... Uncle Vernon?" Harry said cautiously so not to upset him.  
  
"What is it now boy?" Uncle Vernon snapped.  
  
"Well... my friend asked me to spend the rest of the summer with her is it ok if I go?" Harry held his breath in anticipation.  
  
"They won't be comming through the chimney again, will they?" Uncle Vernon asked with his back turned to Harry.  
  
"No of course not!" He spun around quickly with an expression on his face that looked as though he thought Christmas had come early.  
  
"Of course! GO! Please!"  
  
"Great! I'll go pack then!" Harry said happily and he ran back upstairs to send Hermione a reply. 


	2. First Kiss

An hour later Harry had sent Hedwig and was packed and ready to go. When the doorbell rang Harry ran to the door. He opened it and the first thing he saw was Hermione and her parents but a second later his vision was clouded by a head of brown hair. When Hermione finally let go Harry was amazed. Hermione had changed a lot over the summer. Her once very bushy hair was now straight and framed her face perfectly. And she had applied just a touch of make-up, which Harry felt was the perfect amount.  
  
"Harry! It's so good to see you!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"Hermione?" Harry questioned with a smile.  
  
"Ha Ha Very funny." Hermione retorted sarcastically. "Are you ready to go?"  
  
"Yeah" Harry made a move to grab his trunk.  
  
"Oh no! Let me get that!" Mr. Granger said.  
  
"Thanks" Harry replied. Mr. and Mrs. Granger left carrying the trunk between them but when Harry and Hermione started to follow they heard a voice from behind them.  
  
"What's a girl like you doing hanging out with a loser like Harry?" It was Harry's enormous cousin Dudley.  
  
"Your cousin is not a loser you git!" Hermione snapped. Dudley grabbed her wrist and pulled her so close her face was mere inches away from his.  
  
"You don't know him very well, do you?" Dudley had a sickening smile on his face.  
  
"Hey Ickle Duddykins oops I'm not supposed to use your pet name in front of anyone am I? Oh well she's a witch too ya know." Harry piped up while Hermione tried to suppress a giggle.  
  
"No she's not! Witches are ugly and green with warts all over!" A second later Harry was pointing his wand at Dudley who was now on the floor clutching his cheek. Hermione had slapped him, hard. There was a trickle of blood running down his cheek where her nails had scratched him. Harry looked at Hermione she was looking at Dudley in disgust. She looked to Harry.  
  
"Your cousin is a pig!" Then she turned on her heel her nose high in the air and walked out the open door with Harry right on her tail.  
  
Once at the Granger's house Harry went upstairs to unpack a couple of things and get settled in. A couple minutes later Hermione came up to help. When she came in Harry noticed it looked as though she had applied a little more red blush right around her eyes. After they were done they sat down (Harry on his bed and Hermione on what would have been Ron's) to talk. Harry looked at Hermione and noticed that her lip had begun to tremble. He was going to ask what was wrong when she got control of it. Then it started again this time much worse.  
  
"Hermione is everything all right?" Harry asked concernedly. All of a sudden Hermione burst into tears. Harry felt a strange need to comport her. He went over and sat next to her he put his arms around her and let her cry onto his chest. After a while he got curious again and decided to question her about what was so upsetting. "Hermione what's wrong?" He asked in a low comporting voice.  
  
"Oh Harry it's my grandfather... he past away last night!" Hermione buried her face in his Harry's chest once again.  
  
"Oh Hermione! I'm so sorry!" He didn't know what else to say so he just sat there and comported her. After a while Hermione stopped crying. She looked up at Harry.  
  
"Thanks" She whispered timidly.   
  
Harry wiped a tear away from her cheek. "Anytime" Hermione looked down and blushed slightly. Harry leaned down to hug her but when he did Hermione looked back up at him and there lips met Harry and Hermione felt like they were both in Heaven that is until about five seconds later when they both came to there senses and sprung apart. Harry threw himself onto his bed and within seconds Hermione had somehow gotten all the way over to the other end of the room. She started pacing nervously. Then the ranting came.  
  
"OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! What were we thinking?!? We were just caught up in the moment yea that's it. UGH! We can't tell Ron about this we'll never hear the end of it!" Hermione rambled on and on with Harry looking on in shock until the door opened and Mr. Granger's head popped in.  
  
"Dinner's ready." He announced and with that he was gone. Harry and Hermione glanced at each other and then sprang for the door thankful for something to think about instead of what their minds were currently dwelling on. 


	3. Little Surprise

The next morning Harry woke up in his warm bed and opened one eye just enough to see the digital clock on his bedside table and, seeing it was 9:00 sprang out of bed hurriedly getting dressed.  
  
'The Dursleys are going to kill me for sleeping in!' Harry thought frantically. When he was fully clothed he was halfway across the room before he remembered he was still at Hermione's house. He almost laughed out loud at his own stupidity. He slowly tiptoed out of his room and into Hermione's to see if she was awake. She wasn't. She was sitting up in bed reading Hogwarts, A History. Harry chuckled silently and snuck up behind the unsuspecting girl. He put his hands over her eyes as she leaped a foot off the bed.  
  
"Harry!" She said half-laughing half-yelling with her hand on her chest. "What was that for?" She asked still laughing.  
  
"I don't know... It sure woke you up though." He added with a grin. Hermione slapped him playfully.  
  
"Get out so I can change then we'll go downstairs for breakfast." Hermione said not able to hide the grin that was currently occupying most of her face. Harry left closing the door behind him just as Mr. Granger was coming down the hall securing his wristwatch.   
  
"Good morning Harry!" Mr. Granger greeted him happily.  
  
"Morning" Harry replied thankful he had gotten out of Hermione's room when he did. It was too early in the morning to give Mr. Granger an excuse for why he was sneaking out of Hermione's room at this time of day.  
  
"Just on my way to work!" He said with a smile and a knock on Hermione's door.  
  
"Just a minute!" Came Hermione's reply from the other side.   
  
"Listen sweetie, I'm leaving for work now!" Mr. Granger said through the oak door.  
  
"OK! I'll be out in just a second!" Hermione answered. Not 30 seconds later Hermione's door opened and Harry's breath caught in his throat. He was glad Mr. Granger was there because it gave Harry just enough time to get over the initial shock. 'Hermione looks- looks- Gorgeous!' Harry thought to himself. Hermione was wearing a skirt and matching tank top, both fitting her perfectly. She had also put her hair up which Harry thought looked better than down. When Hermione turned to him he had gotten control of his thoughts and feelings. 'She's just a friend!' his mind constantly yelled at him.   
  
"Ready to go?" She whispered. Harry picking up on the fact that it was a secret waited until Mr. Granger was out of earshot then spoke.  
  
"Go? Go where?"  
  
"You'll see" was her mysterious answer. Harry followed her to the kitchen where she grabbed 2 pieces of toast from a plate that was sitting on the counter. She handed Harry one and again Harry followed her. This time to the front porch where she sat down on a two person swing and patted the spot next to her indicating for Harry to sit down.   
  
"Where are we going?" Harry questioned again.  
  
"You'll see" she insisted again. They waited in silence nibbling on their toast for about 10 minutes when a cab pulled up. Hermione surprising Harry got up and started walking down the sidewalk. Harry reluctantly followed and sat down while Hermione whispered something to the driver. Harry closed the door and the car sprung into motion. At this point Harry knew he wasn't going to get any answers so he just sat there in silence.   
  
"Got your money?" Hermione questioned.  
  
"Yes.... Why?" Harry asked once more. Hermione said nothing for the remainder of the ride. When the car stopped Hermione paid the cab driver (all Harry had was wizard money) and they got out of the car. Harry was shocked. They were outside the Leaky Cauldron! Hermione came up behind him.  
  
"We're going to have to go to Gringotts first." She said.  
  
"Why?" Harry questioned for what seemed like the millionth time that day.  
  
"Well you're going to need money aren't you?" She answered.  
  
"I have money." He replied.  
  
"I mean muggle money." She said with a smile and walked away. Then it dawned on him.  
  
"Hermione! We're going shopping aren't we!?!" Hermione giggled and ran the remainder of the way to the door.  
  
"UGH!" Harry yelled and noticing the driver was long gone he had no choice but to follow Hermione into the store. 


	4. Shopping

"Hermione I don't want to go shopping!" Harry wined once he had caught up to her.   
  
"Well then you shouldn't have let me help you unpack! Now I've seen the" Hermione turned to him "do you call those clothes? Well anyway I've seen those rags the wretched muggles give you!" Hermione turned to the brick wall and tapped the correct bricks.  
  
"Hermione! I'm fine with the clothes I've got!" Harry argued.  
  
"Well you're not anymore 'cause this morning while you were asleep I threw them all away accept for that." She replied pointing to the outfit Harry was currently wearing. "Which I must say will have to go too."   
  
"Hermione! You- you- YOU'RE EVIL! PURE EVIL!" He screamed trying very hard not to crack up which Hermione was already doing.  
  
"Well I knew you'd say no!" She reasoned.  
  
"You're darn right I would've said no!" Harry giggled. It was getting harder and harder to contain his laughter. Finally, it was just too much he couldn't hold it any longer and he burst. "It's not fair! I can't stay mad at you!" He forced out.  
  
"Well look at me! Who could?" Hermione was laughing just as hard if not harder than Harry. It was then that Harry got hit with a brilliant plan.  
  
"Uhh! UGH!" Harry grabbed his forehead and fell to the ground.  
  
"HARRY!" Hermione screeched forgetting what she had been in stitches about seconds earlier. "Harry are you all right?" She flung herself down next to him. Harry who had been anticipating this and planning it carefully in his mind flipped her over onto her back and began tickling her ferociously. "HARRY! HA HA- HARRY STOP! - HA HA" Hermione laughed. She somehow managed to wriggle free and made a break for it. Harry was stunned for a moment and didn't move but after a second or two the lightning fast reflexes he had acquired from quidditch kicked in and he started chasing her down the street. Hermione in front shrieking with delight occasionally looking over her shoulder to see how close Harry was. He chased her all the way to Gringotts. Hermione raced up the steps sticking her tongue out at Harry over her shoulder. Harry was in the process of returning the favor when he noticed a short squat man holding the door and ruffling through some official looking papers.  
  
"HERMIONE! STOP!" But it was too late. Hermione had run straight into the plump man.   
  
"AHHHH!" Screamed both Hermione and the goblin. Harry rushed over. Of course forgetting about the goblin. He threw himself next to Hermione just as she had done for him earlier.  
  
"Hermione! Hermione are you all right?"  
  
"I think so..." she tried to stand up but immediately stumbled in the process of applying pressure to her foot. Harry caught her just before she hit the ground. "Thanks and scratch that I think I sprained my ankle."   
  
"Well number one I caught you and number two guess we can't go shopping now." Harry grinned at her and just as he was getting one in return something happened.  
  
"Oh nooooo don't worry about me! I'm all right!" The goblin that Hermione had crashed into was dusting himself off and picking up his papers.  
  
"Oh! I'm so sorry! Are you hurt?" Hermione truly looked sorry.  
  
"Just fine!" He replied shortly and walked through the large marble entrance. Instantly Harry was reminded of something Hagrid had told him in his first year: 'Cleaver as they come goblins but not the most friendly a beast.'   
  
"Well!" Hermione turned to Harry and acted as if the goblin had never even been there. "I was just about to say that we can go shopping." Harry groaned and started to protest but Hermione cut him off. "You're forgetting that a little bit of magic will fix this right up!" She smiled at him and he picked her up effortlessly. "Wow. All we have to do is find somebody we know." 


	5. Inside Ollivanders

Harry and Hermione decided to first go and get Harry's money then proceed to find a familiar adult to mend Hermione's ankle. A few minutes later they stepped back into the sunlit streets blinking to keep the sun out of there eyes the best they could, Hermione now on Harry's back. Harry had a pocket full of English pounds. He found it quite a bit lighter than the usual Gold Galleons, Silver Sickles, and Bronze Knuts that were always clinking around in his pocket.   
  
"Shall we try Olivanders?" Hermione's voice startled Harry back into reality.  
  
"What? Oh yeah that'd be good." He replied. They walked up the long street until they came to the familiar sign that read 'Olivanders Makers of fine wands scence 500 B.C.'. They walked in and were pleased to find Mr. Olivander behind his desk.   
  
"Ahhh.... Mr. Potter! Come in! Come in!" He said making a welcoming gesture with his hands. "And I'm so sorry dear! I do remember selling a wand to you but your name escapes me at the moment!"  
  
"Hermione." She replied politely.  
  
"Ahhh yes! Hermione Granger! Cedar 12 1/2 inches and unicorn hair if memory serves me well."  
  
"Why... yes!" Hermione seemed shocked. Harry wasn't in the least though. When he had come here in his first year he had heard Mr. Olivander repeat which wand he had sold to 3 different people by memory: his mum, his dad, and Voldemort. Hermione looked at Harry amazed and he just smiled back.  
  
"Oh yes! Mr. Olivander? Um you see Hermione had a bit of an accident and we were wondering if you could fix a sprained ankle." Harry said remembering why they had come in the first place.  
  
"Why of course! Has Hermione sprained hers?" He questioned.  
  
"Yes could you please?" Harry answered gesturing to her ankle, which had swelled up to the size of a baseball bat.  
  
"OH MY!" He looked very surprised and whipped his wand out quickly. He muttered something that Harry could not make out and Hermione's foot immediately went back to normal. She sprung up.  
  
"THANK YOU!" She exclaimed flexing her foot and staring at it.  
  
"Oh you're quite welcome dear!" Mr. Olivander beamed at her.  
  
"Well thanks again! Come on Harry we've only got another 5 hours!" Harry groaned and smiled at Mr. Olivander. He smiled knowingly right back at them until Hermione had dragged Harry out the door.  
  
"Where are you taking me?" Harry questioned.  
  
"I told you! We're going to London to shop!" Harry rolled his eyes and followed Hermione through the barrier, which separated the wizarding world from the muggle world.   
  
Harry had never been shopping before and had no idea what to expect. He had always heard it was boring though. He took a look at the brightly decorated display outside as Hermione yanked him into the first of many shops. Well it doesn't look too bad he thought.  
  
"Hello may I be of any assistance?" A male attendant had swarmed them as soon as they walked in the door. Harry was surprised at this and was even more surprised at how he was eying Hermione. Harry suddenly felt a little pang of an unknown feeling he couldn't explain. He pretended to be leaning over looking at a pair of sunglasses so the attendant would notice him and Hermione holding hands as Hermione politely replied.  
  
"No thank you. We're just browsing."  
  
"Well call if you need me." He seemed far less enthusiastic once he had seen Harry and Hermione holding hands. Hermione giggled and walked through the shop towards the back as Harry followed slowly behind.  
  
"Okay Harry. Go get a cart. I have a feeling this is going to be really fun!" Hermione said eyeing the huge men section. All Harry did was smile. 


	6. Malfoy

Many hours and several cart-fulls later Harry and Hermione were outside a muggle ice-cream parlor enjoying a mountain of chocolate, vanilla, and strawberry ice-cream, when the most sickening voice either of them had ever heard rang through the streets.  
  
"Well isn't that just the cutest thing! Potty and Mudblood out for a day on the town. You know I always said that you and Weasel were made for each other Granger. You know dirt with dirt. But I suppose you two are just as good." Harry and Hermione had both suddenly lost their appetites.   
  
"Malfoy if you ever, and I mean ever, use that name to refer to Hermione again I will personally see to it that you- well lets just say it won't be very comfortable for a while. And don't you ever call her dirt again... oh yeah, and Ron too." Harry looked like all he wanted to do right now was murder Malfoy with his bare hands.  
  
"I'd like to see you try Potter!" Malfoy looked on the verge of laughing.  
  
"Look around you. There's nobody around right now. No teachers, no goons, not even any muggles. I really don't think you want to see me try." Malfoy opened his mouth to say something then looked around and clearly thought better of it, for he closed it rather quickly. Harry smiled up at him and Malfoy walked away in the other direction, a little faster than normal, trying to drown out the laughter that echoed in the deserted streets.  
  
"Ha Ha! Did you see his face?!?!" Harry choked out clutching his ribs.  
  
"Hu Ho! Yeah!" Hermione looked as if she were about to fall out of her chair and was making so much noise that Harry was sure her parents would be able to hear it. Harry on the other hand was laughing so hard he was making no noise whatsoever. In fact the only sign that he was laughing was the look on his face and the fact that he was shaking uncontrollably. They were just about to pay the bill and leave when something crashed into what was left of the half eaten dessert they had been sharing seconds earlier splattering them with soupy ice-cream.  
  
"AHHHHH!" Screamed Hermione. She calmed down considerably when a small white head peeked out of the chocolaty mess that now lay in front of them. "Hedwig!" She said peering into the small black eyes of the snowy white owl. "You scared us!" She looked over at Harry who was giving her a look over the table and blushed. "Well... me anyway." Harry laughed at this.  
  
"Well anyway Hedwig hurry and give us what you have, help yourself to what you're sitting in and leave quickly before anyone sees you." The white owl extended her leg for Harry to take the parchment and nibbled at the ice cream when Harry had taken it. She looked at Harry in disgust. "Sorry girl, it's all I have." So Hedwig left and from the looks of it was a little upset that she had brought the letter all the way to Harry without a treat for her efforts.   
  
"She looks a little upset." Hermione commented watching her fly away.  
  
"She'll be okay." Harry wasn't in the least worried. "Let's see what this says... Oh its for you." Harry replied opening the letter.  
  
"Who's it from?" Hermione questioned.  
  
"Umm... your mum."   
  
"Oh thanks." Harry handed her the letter. "Lets see it says...  
  
Hermione-  
  
Good Morning! You know it would've been nice to say that to your face. Well, no matter I do hope you're having a good time wherever you are. Anyway your Hogwarts letters came while you were out so I decided to send them along with Hedwig in case you were anywhere near Diagon Alley. Oh yes and your friend Ronald called. Nice boy but you simply must teach him how to use a phone! He nearly blew my ear off. Almost gave me a heart attack! He said he'd be going to Diagon Alley today around four and for you to meet him there if you could. Well see you soon!  
  
Mum  
  
You know this is going to sound weird but I completely forgot about Ron!" Hermione confided finishing the letter.  
  
"No it doesn't because I forgot all about him too." Harry looked at Hermione. "Well we'd better get going if we want to catch Ron. It's already" He looked at his watch. "3:30."  
  
"Okay lets go." When they got to Diagon Alley they waited outside the Leaky Cauldron for Ron to arrive.  
  
"Harry! Hermione!" They'd know that voice anywhere.  
  
"RON!" Hermione screeched, throwing herself on him in an exact replica of what she had done to Harry the first time she had seen him.  
  
"Uhh... Hermione... you're choking me!" Ron spluttered out.  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry!" Hermione jumped off him and started dusting him off.  
  
"Wow Hermione! What happened to you?" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"You like it?" Hermione asked self-consciously.  
  
"Yeah Hermione! You look Hot!" Ron laughed. "I wouldn't be surprised if Harry or I fell for you!" Harry and Hermione looked at each other and quickly looked away. Harry felt like strangling Ron. He and Hermione had been having a great time and had even forgotten about the night before and Ron came and messed it up in two seconds making them feel very uncomfortable again. Ron seemed to notice their discomphort. "Oh come on I was just kidding. Harry and I aren't going to fall for you. You're our best friend! Right Harry?" Ron looked at Harry.   
  
"Right." Harry replied half-heartedly.  
  
"Hermione!" Harry turned around it was Ginny, the youngest of the Weasleys.  
  
"Ginny!" Hermione replied in turn. They hugged each other. Hermione and Ginny had become very good friends since the Quidditch World Cup in their fourth year.  
  
"Hi Harry!" Ginny turned to him and gave him a hug too. She had given up on all hope of him becoming her boyfriend last year and was acting much more normal around him.  
  
"Hey Gin!" Harry said. "You wanna join us?"  
  
"Sure!" And with that the four of them set off up the Cobblestone Street. 


	7. Inside the Leaky Cauldron

A while later, after everything on the extensive school list had been crossed out of checked, and the bags that contained these things had been handed to Mrs. Weasley, the four of them decided to go to the Leaky Cauldron. They made their way through the crowd, down the winding street. Once there they found a coupe of school friends, greeting them with things like 'Oh, hi Neville, come sit with us.' and 'Hey Meecha, how've you been?' Harry didn't know who Meecha was, she was Ginny's friend, and he had only seen her around school a couple of times, usually gabbing away with a friend on either side of her. They found a nice six-seated booth in the back to sit in. Ron was sitting next to the wall. Harry sat across from him and next to Hermione. Hermione sat next to Neville. Ginny sat in between Ron and Meecha. Ron and Harry both were being pushed against the wall. Ginny didn't notice, but Hermione did.  
  
"Neville, could you scoot over any more? Oh, I'm sorry Harry, that's as much space as we have. Are you comfortable enough?" Hermione was clearly sorry and sitting so close to Neville that she was almost pushing him off the seat.   
  
"No, it's okay 'Mione, I'm fine." Hermione looked at Harry awkwardly.   
  
" 'Mione? Since when do you call me 'Mione?" She was looking at Harry with an odd but amused face.   
  
"Oh! Oh! I'm sorry, I meant Hermione." Harry could've kicked himself. He was so embarrassed he was playing with the table cloth, exactly mimicking what Hermione had done the night before with the bed-sheet before... well, he didn't want to think about that right now.  
  
"No, no, call me that. I like it better than Hermione. Hermione's an awkward name and doesn't sound good when you say it, but 'Mione kinda just rolls off the tongue, don't ya think?" She was looking at him now with a smile on her face, and Harry couldn't read her expressions. 'UGH! Girls are so hard to figure out sometimes!' he found himself thinking as he suddenly remembered she was waiting for an answer.  
  
"Oh, oh yeah! It's great!" Harry smiled right back at her, which he hoped was just as confusing as her smile. "I think its brilliant!" Hermione laughed a little and looked down at the table. When she looked up she was surprised to find a bottle of Butterbeer sitting in front of her, and Harry and three sets of eyes on them all smiling broadly. All except Neville, who had fallen off the seat and was in search of one he could pull up to the table.   
  
"I wasn't sure whether to wake you guys from your own little world of to just order for you... I choose order." Ron smiled at them.  
  
"How long have you been listening to us?" Harry questioned.  
  
"Oh, long enough to have suspicions, my friend." Ron answered grinning from ear to ear. "Long enough." Harry was inwardly grinning to himself. He knew he liked Hermione, but he was worried Ron would too. But judging by the fact that Ron was almost rolling on the floor laughing, he guessed not.  
  
"Oh, just be quiet!" 'Mione laughed.  
  
"Oh you'd like that wouldn't you, 'Mione? Well don't expect to hear the end of this until seventh year... maybe more."  
  
"UGH!" 'Mione leaned closer to Harry "I told you we couldn't tell Ron about the... incident."  
  
"Sharing little love comments, are we?" Ron was obviously not going to give it up until seventh year.   
  
"Oh, drop it, Ron!" Mione said grinning.  
  
"Okay, okay, I'll drop it... for now." Ron replied under his breath. A few minutes and a couple of sarcastic remarks later, Harry went to reach for his drink but someone's hand was already there. Hermione had a hold on her drink and was staring at it where the back of Harry's hand was currently touching hers. She was obviously thinking frantically, as was Harry. Harry finally got a grip and organized his thoughts until he found the best one. It was brilliant! It was genius! It was foolproof! It was about this time that Hermione snatched her hand back. 'Oh man! I took so much time coming up with a plan that I can't use it! Wait! It can still work!' So with that Harry took a swig of his Butterbeer and acted like nothing happened. 'Ha, ha! Now she'll never say anything, cause she thinks I don't know! People don't give me enough credit for the genius I am!'  
  
"Harry did you mean to just touch my hand?"  
  
'UGH!' "No, 'Mione! I'm sorry!" Harry was hoping it was believable. After all, it was the truth.  
  
"Oh, don't apologize! I just wanted to know." Pretty soon they had finished their drinks, said their goodbyes and gone home for the night. 


	8. Home Again

Once home Harry and Mione tried their hardest to get up the stairs to Harry's room without being noticed. Unfortunately, they failed miserably.  
  
"Where have you two been?" Mr. Granger asked in a monotonous and annoyed voice. Mrs. Granger appeared seconds earlier on his right with a look on her face that suggested that her being there was the worst thing that could happen to them.  
  
"Diagon Alley with Ron and Ginny." Mione replied a little too fast. Harry, looking over noticed that Mione must not be in the habit of lying to her parents because it was clear to him that she was hiding something. Unfortunately it was clear to her parents too.  
  
"Before that." Mrs. Granger said sternly daring her daughter to lye to her again.  
  
"Shopping." Mione said defeated.   
  
"She said before Diagon Alley." Mr. Granger chimed in.  
  
"It wasn't Diagon Alley... it was Muggle London. Harry needed some new clothes and-"  
  
"MUGGLE LONDON?!?" Mrs. Granger was, by the look on her face, mortified. "Haven't we told you you can not and we mean not under any circumstances go to London alone?"  
  
"Harry was with me." Mione said quietly.  
  
"Well... that is a bit different." Mrs. Granger seemed to be thinking extremely hard. "You still should have asked permission." She looked them both up and down. "You may not leave the house for the rest of the day. However, Harry and you may do as you please inside the house."   
  
"Thanks mum." Mione seemed very relieved. Harry followed Mione up the stairs turning and giving the Grangers a smile before rounding the corner. 


	9. Heaven Again

Harry woke up the next morning to light streaming through his partially opened window and someone gently nudging him.  
  
"Harry... Harry wake up. We go back to Hogwarts today! We're leaving soon." Harry picked up on the excited ness in the voice and decided it must be Hermione. Harry slowly rolled over and grabbed her hand motioning for her to stop. He opened his eyes and came face to face with who he had decided was the prettiest girl on the planet, Hermione. She was kneeling beside his bed smiling at her tired friend.  
  
"Hey, Mione." Harry said groggily.  
  
"Hey, sleepyhead. Get up we have to get to the train station by 11:00. We're going to be late." Hermione stood up.  
  
"What time is it?" Harry took a look at the digital clock on his bedside table. "Ugh. 7:00. Okay, okay. I'm getting up." Harry thought a moment. "But you'll have to help me." He smiled at Hermione who scoffed.   
  
"Get up yourself!" She turned around to leave but was stopped short by Harry's hand, which hadn't let go of hers yet. She turned around to find Harry with his best 'sad face' on. "All right already. I'll help you." Hermione said, defeated.   
  
"Thanks." Harry smiled at his friend. Hermione gave a tug on Harry's hand he was lifted out of bed and onto his feet. He stumbled a little on the hardwood floor and fell into Hermione's arms. He regained his balance and looked at Hermione. Their faces were inches apart. They both leaned in slowly and their lips met. There they were again, that heavenly place they had visited just two nights earlier. They couldn't tell if they didn't notice they were kissing or if they didn't care but it was a little while longer before either of them pulled apart. But, unfortunately, that time came and they separated. But slowly this time, not at all like last time. It wasn't as awkward, kissing the second time.  
  
"Well... I guess I should go." Hermione was the first to break the silence. "See you downstairs." And before Harry had a chance to give an answer he was watching the last of Hermione's hair flip around the corner and out of sight. 


	10. Mudblood Confusion

"Finally," Harry said, happily, "We're going back to Hogwarts." They were standing outside the brick wall that served as a doorway between their world and ours.  
  
"Oh, you act like you've been having a horrible time these last couple of weeks," Hermione said, coming up behind him.  
  
"You know what I meant," Harry chuckled.  
  
"Yeah," Hermione turned to the wall, "Shall we?" She asked.  
  
"After you," Harry replied. Hermione pushed through, followed by Harry.  
  
"Harry! Mione! Over here!" it was Ron. Ginny was standing next to him.  
  
Harry and Hermione walked over, "Hey Ron... Ginny," Hermione said.  
  
"Hey Mione," Ron said a little to happily, "So what've you two lovebirds been up to?" he questioned.  
  
"Oh, shut up Ron." Hermione turned to Ginny, "I can't believe you put up with this all the time!" She exclaimed.  
  
"Try having six brothers," Ginny made a face.  
  
Hermione chuckled, "Boy, am I glad I'm an only child," Hermione smiled at Ron, who made a face, similar to Ginny's. Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny found an empty room on the train, put their stuff there and sat down.  
  
Ron turned to Harry, "Hey, Harry, did you see the Chuddly Cannons play Krum's team on Sunday?"  
  
"Oh, how did Victor do?" Hermione seemed interested for once.  
  
"Oh, you mean Vicky?" Ron asked.  
  
"Ron, just tell me, before I beat you to a pulp," Hermione threatened.  
  
"Oh, I'm scared now!" Ron feigned fright.  
  
"RONALD WEASLEY!" Hermione screamed, "YOU ARE THE MOST INSENSITIVE, HORRIBLE, FOOL I HAVE EVER HAD THE DISPLEASURE TO MEET!"   
  
Ginny stood up, "MUDBLOOD!" She screamed, "DON'T YOU EVER CALL HIM THAT AGAIN!" Then she sat down, lips pursed, blinked and her face returned to normal. In fact, the only emotion that was on her face was shock that everyone in the room was staring at her. "Whys everyone staring at me?" she asked.  
  
"I'm surprised, Weasley," a new voice rang through the room, a voice that had not been there a second before. It was Malfoy, "Calling Granger a Mudblood? I didn't know you had it in you," he sneered at Hermione, "Of course, I'm not objecting. Just stating my utter shock that you are actually alright."   
  
"What are you talking about, Malfoy?" Ginny actually did look confused.  
  
"Whatever, pretend you don't know what I'm talking about," Malfoy walked out, rolling his eyes.  
  
"What was he talking about?" Ginny said, sitting down. 


	11. Aftermath

For a minute everyone in the cabin sat there staring at Ginny, Hermione broke the silence. "So is that what you think I am?" She asked, her bottom lip trembling a bit. "A filthy, disgusting, Mudblood?" She waited a moment. "Fine, Ginny, be that way." And she stormed out of the cabin.  
  
Ron and Harry stared at her in shock and followed Hermione out of the compartment. In the corridor, Harry and Ron tried to comport her. "Its ok, Hermione. I'm sure she didn't mean it." Ron wasn't even using the new nick-name.  
  
"She did, Ron, she did." She paused and turned to him. "You didn't see her eyes... so full of malice and- and hate... it was scary... real scary..." She drifted off into her own world of memories and thoughts. Harry remembered something from his second year, but he quickly dismissed the thought. That couldn't be, he thought. He shook his head a bit. "What's wrong Harry?" Hermione asked.   
  
"Nothing." Harry answered. Hermione and Ron exchanged worried glances. "Just.... thinking...." Harry trailed off. Hermione and Ron looked at each other, unknowingly thinking the same thing... 'Was Harry's strange behavior somehow related to Ginny's outburst'? But, knowing their friend and his mood swings they shrugged it off.  
  
"Come on, lets find another cabin." Hermione obviously didn't want to face Ginny for a while. So the trio set off to find another cabin. Meanwhile, Ginny, not knowing what she did wrong set off to find Malfoy. She just had to find out. She found him in a compartment with all his Slytherin goons.   
  
"Malfoy. I need to talk to you.... in private." The Slytherins looked at Malfoy.   
  
"Now, normally I wouldn't talk to you. But after calling Granger a Mudblood.... fine. You have two minutes. He walked out of the compartment. "Spill it." He said.  
  
"Is that what I did?" Ginny asked. "I called Hermione a Mudblood?" Ginny had a look of horror on her face. "Oh my gosh!" She walked off without looking at Draco. Who stood there puzzled and after a minute of staring after her went back into his cabin.  
  
A/N: Sorry, very short chapter. They'll get longer. Thank you to all my reviewers. It helps a lot that you like it. I post faster. ;) 


	12. Help from a Malfoy

THANK YOU GUYS SOOOO MUCH!!! Getting good reviews really helps! And it motivates me too. lol So I wanna say thank you to all of my reviewers and especially to atruwriter THANK YOU!! So without further ado....  
  
"HERMIONE! HERMIONE!!" Ginny was running along the train throwing open doors to cabins and peering at the people inside. She was frantically searching for Hermione. She wanted to apologize and try to explain. She threw open one of the last compartments and finally found them. "Hermione!" She panted short of breath. "I need..." Deep breath "to talk to you."   
  
"I have nothing to say." Hermione replied simply.  
  
"BUT I DO!" Ginny was on the verge of tears. Ron and Harry stepped in front of Ginny, blocking her view of Hermione.   
  
"You heard her, Gin." Ron said. "Sorry." And with that they closed the door. Leaving Ginny outside, crying with frustration.  
  
She ran along the compartment. She found Draco's cabin again.   
  
"Draco could I see you for a minute?" Draco gestured at Pansy.   
  
"I'm kinda busy."  
  
"Please?" Ginny pleaded with him.   
  
"All right, already. Pansy, some other time?" He flashed her a smile and she fainted.  
  
Draco got up and strode to the door. Ginny led him out and immediately threw him against a wall.   
  
"Wow, Weasley. You really are quite Slytherin aren't you." Draco smirked at her and came in for a kiss. He received a slap.  
  
"Oh, come off it, Malfoy." Ginny glared at him. "I need to know exactly what I said in that compartment."  
  
"Hermione, I really think you should give Ginny a chance. She looked really sorry. In fact, I almost let her in." Harry was trying to persuade Hermione to talk to Ginny.  
  
"Me too." Ron chimed in.  
  
"No!" Hermione obviously wasn't going to budge.  
  
Harry and Ron finally gave up. Just in time too because the Hogwarts Express was just pulling up to Hogwarts. 


	13. Welcome Back

I am soooo sorry! It has taken me sooo long to post. I got distracted with the ones I'm reading. lol But, of course, I remembered how it felt when one of the stories I was reading just stopped without explanation so...  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione exited the train with their things in hand. They boarded the "horseless" carriages and started on their way up to the castle which they would live in for the next nine months.  
  
Ginny ran along the corridor of the train and grabbed her stuff. She got off the train just in time to see Harry, Ron and Hermione get on a carriage. Sighing, she got on another. It jolted into motion and she was on her way to her to her favorite place in the world. Although she could not enjoy the feeling that normally welled up inside of her at the sight of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For right now she only felt loneliness and regret. She did not know why she said what she did. But she knew it reminded her of something she had done many years ago...  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione got to the castle before Ginny did. They got out and made their way to the old oak doors. They got inside and went to the great hall. They sat, Harry next to Hermione and across from Ron.  
  
Ginny came in and decided to give Hermione time to chill off. She went and sat with some of her friends in her year. No sooner had she sat down that Dumbledore got up to talk.  
  
But as always, Ron droned out, hunger overtook him. "When is the old bat gonna stop talking? I want food!!"  
  
"I'll let that one pass cause I know you're hungry but the next one will get you a fat lip." whispered Harry. Hermione giggled.  
  
"Well... that seems to be all. So, let the f-" A small cough was heard from the band of teachers sitting behind him. "Oh, yes. So sorry dear." Dumbledore turned back to them, "We have a new teacher, of course. Professor Yidick will be taking over the Defense Against the Dark Arts." The room shook slightly as the students clapped their hands politely.  
  
The applause died down and Dumbledore, looking satisfied, sat. At this point the food, as always, appeared in front of them. Hermione frowned a bit, remembering who was making the food. But her expression softened as her eyes met the chicken which she immediately put on her plate. By this time Ron already had half the plate on his.  
  
As they ate, Harry took a glance at the row of teachers, letting his eyes fall on Professor Yidick. She looked strangely out of place. She was very reserved. She didn't seem like she belonged at the head of a classroom. She actually looked a bit lonely. None of the other teachers seemed to notice her. They only talked to her to apologize for bumping into her or to ask her to pass something. Harry felt quite sorry for her. She looked up and saw him. So he smiled at her. Professor Yidick hesitated before smiling back. Almost like she thought that maybe Harry was just laughing at her. But she slowly smiled. She looked away pretty quickly. It seemed oddly like she wasn't used to being smiled at.  
  
But Harry was soon disturbed from his thoughts as Hermione's hand brushed against his. It seemed that all his senses were tuned especially to her. He could feel the slightest touch and automatically tell it was her. He looked up at Hermione's face and noticed her looking down at the hands that neither of them had wanted to move.  
  
"Hermione!" Ron half yelled from the other side of the table. "Hello... you were in the middle of passing me the salt..." Hermione's head snapped up. Ron looked at her expectantly.  
  
"Oh, right!" She quietly handed the salt to him and went back to her food. When the feast ended they all headed up to the common room that would be there home for the rest of the school year.  
  
Hermione, Ron and Harry decided to stay in the common room a while longer along with a few others. Harry and Ron played chess while Hermione read a book by the fire. One by one the stragglers left the common room until just the three of them were left. Finally, Ron stretched.  
  
"I'm gonna go to bed you guys. Haven't gotten up early for the past three months." Ron stood up and walked over to the boys staircase.  
  
"G'night, Ron." Harry and Hermione said in unison. Harry watched Ron disappear up the old oak steps and behind the door. He looked over at Hermione, who was looking at him. When he looked at her, her head snapped back to the book she was reading. He walked over.  
  
"What're ya reading?" He asked. She looked back up at him.  
  
"Romeo and Juliet." She said, grinning.  
  
"Ahh," Harry said, smiling. "Destined to be together but forbidden. Sounds a little familiar." He looked at Hermione, who blushed. Harry sat down on the couch. Hermione gently set her book down. She walked over to the couch and sat next to him. Harry looked a little surprised but didn't object. He wrapped his arm around her and she pillowed her head on him. She fits so perfectly, he thought. They sat there for a while, letting the fire die down. And when it was almost an ember they, reluctantly sat up. They got up and Harry walked Hermione to the girls stairs. They stood there awkwardly, like two teenagers coming back from a first date.  
  
"Goodnight, Harry." Hermione said quietly.  
  
"Sweet dreams." Harry said just as quiet. At this point Hermione silently leaned up and kissed Harry on the cheek. Then she was gone, without a backwards glance. Harry walked back up to the boys dorm, laid down on his bed and fell asleep all with a huge grin plastered on his face. 


End file.
